To the Fans
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: The Teen Titans want YOU!... to listen to them! As each member of the Teen Titans make a speech to you, the fans... will you listen, or blow them off? Would you dare?--/Indirect Canon Couple Hints scattered about/--Rated T to be safe.
1. Raven Rants

(T)(T)(T)(T)

(T)

(T)

(T)

**To The Fans**

What the Teen Titans want to say to **you**.

* * *

Which chapter are you on? _(The answer is in bold)_

**v**

**First Chapter: Raven**

Second Chapter: Starfire

Third Chapter: Beast Boy

Fourth Chapter: Robin

Fifth Chapter: Cyborg

Sixth Chapter: Closing Statement from All

* * *

**First Chapter: Raven**

* * *

_Raven writes:_

Imagine turning on your TV right now. What do you see? The news? Whatever is on that channel you were viewing last night? Cartoons? Adult swim?

I know one thing you don't see anymore. The Teen Titans.

They were going for 8 seasons, and you all only got 5? What's up with that? Maybe its supervisor idiocy at Cartoon Network. They said the reason they cancelled it was that it didn't have enough fans…

But don't forget the thousands of letters being sent in by people nationwide… in the United States, Canada, and the U.K. all have letters piled up somewhere by fans wanting the Teen Titans back on the air.

And to be honest… I'm far from satisfied with Cartoon Network's actions. They cancelled me? Why? Was I too gothic for the kids? Or was it that it was centered towards kids? Did they want less superhero shows on your network? Did they want someone to fill our slot?

And the thing that brings me even more injustice in that the newest issues of the Teen Titans, TTG, which by far are the most descriptive and realistic account of what really happened in the gaps between episodes… were cancelled. Why are we getting cancelled?

It's just not right.

That's the end of the rant about our cancellation, and the beginning of a new one. Pairings.

I know people, in response to what I say, are going to be telling me "Oh no, you'll start pairing wars, Raven! That's OOC! You'd know better than that! I take life too seriously! That's a reference to the 'Quest' episode! I'm talking too much! Blah!". Well, news flash, I want to rant about pairings, so I will. And one in particular that when I usually see or hear about, I want to throw up.

Robin and me... Yuck. Look, I know I'm dark and mysterious, but you don't have to place me with every male member of the Teen Titans, okay? I'm just not like that. Terra may be that much of a slut, but not me. Oh, and look, I was 'OOC' right there using the word 'slut'. Seriously, why is it that every time I act even 1 percent different compared to before, it's called OOC? I mean, seriously, OOC Raven would be like this…

"Oh no, I'm so emo! Cut cut, oh my I'm bleeding. Robin come save me from myself! Terra scarred me for good this time, even though that has no relevance to this story! Aaaah, I'm bleeding so badly! Oh, look, a donut!"

That's an OOC me. Me smiling for once is not OOC. Me seeking comfort in Beast Boy, no matter how much it hurts me to say it, IS NOT OOC. Go look at the ending for the 'Spellbound' episode for proof of that. Beast Boy is a good friend of mine. A very annoying, lame joke making, friend of mine, but he's still a friend. And for people to make me out as always hating him is OOC. People making me emo in their fics, like mentioned above, is OOC. People making me weak and defenseless is OOC. Me actually having emotions for once is NOT OOC. If I'm such an empath, why would me feeling emotion be OOC?

Next rant… Terra and Beast Boy. I'm not so sure that they're eligible as a couple anymore. I mean, she betrayed us. All of us. Oops, forgot to speak in third person. She betrayed 'The Teen Titans', including him. Why would they still be together? Plus, Terra is like an ex-girlfriend to Beast Boy. Maybe still a friend too if she would ever come back, but he's hurt by her. I am too. And so were the other Titans. I'm not saying they weren't near-perfect for each other. They were, I mean…

… I don't know what I mean, but that couple can't be real anymore. And believe me, if you're going to write a fanfic about Terra coming back to be with Beast Boy… make sure that Beast Boy tries to stay VERY FAR away from her as long as possible. That would be IN CHARACTER for him. Trust me.

And also, here's to anyone creating fanfiction that thinks I hate Beast Boy. The truth is, you're mistaking me getting annoyed and sarcastic towards his lame jokes and immaturity with me actually hating him. I don't hate him. I'm not too fond of him, but I don't hate him. The ONE time I actually hated him was when he was a 'mature' jerk in 'Beast Within'… or 'The Beast Within'. Whatever title it had… but, that's the only time I actually hated him, and that was for about 2 hours... in Teen Titans dimension time, not episode time. - (That sounded so weird.)

To sum that whole paragraph up… I hate some things ABOUT him… as in, his immaturity and constant bad humor, but I don't hate him. So, when writing a fanfiction, have me getting annoyed… or have me being sarcastic to one of his immature moments. Don't have me at his throat or beating him up.

Oh, and I only slap him when he's trying to be charming or trying to get fan girls. That's it. So don't make me slap him every 5 minutes, unless he's trying to get fan girls, or being 'Prince Charming', okay?

Also… I can't believe that I'm trying to get my message to the whole community through some fan-fiction submission that will probably only get about 300 readers, if I'm lucky. And most of those people don't even write fiction. Maybe I'm wrong, and I hope I am, because I'm tired of seeing 'OOC Emo Raven' or 'OOC Abusive Friend Raven' or 'OOC Foul-mouthed Goth Raven' or 'OOC Hate Everyone Raven' or 'OOC Made-for-Hollywood-and-not-Realism Raven' everywhere I go. Can't SOMEONE produce a fic where I'm actually in-character? ANYONE?

Oh, and just so this is clear, I'm not a cartoon character.

… Not anymore.

Spooky, huh?

_-Raven-_

* * *

**A/N: **Wtf? D:

* * *

** Message from this author to YOU!  
**

**_Please write a review. It will only take a minute of your time! Here! I'll even give you directions!  
_**

v--l

v

v

v** There you go!  
**

* * *


	2. Starfire the Tameraneon

* * *

(T)(T)(T)(T)

(T)

(T)

(T)

* * *

**To The Fans**

What the Teen Titans want to say to **you**.

* * *

Which chapter are you on? _(The answer is in bold)_

**v**

First Chapter: Raven

**Second Chapter: Starfire**

Third Chapter: Beast Boy

Fourth Chapter: Robin

Fifth Chapter: Cyborg

Sixth Chapter: Closing Statement from All

* * *

**Second Chapter: Starfire**

* * *

_Starfire writes:_

Greetings, fans of our series! I have come to you today to discuss many certain things. But first, I must congratulate all of you, the fans, for keeping us in your thoughts. And I also deeply express my thanks to all of those who so very badly want us bad on the airs of your Television networks! I certainly hope your hard work writing many letters pay off!

Now, I must most certainly address the issue that obtains most of my concern. The apparent lack of ability some people have with properly spelling the name of my home world, and the race which inhabits it. It is spelled 'Tamaranean', and 'Tamaranian' is the alternate spelling. The name of my home planet is 'Tamaran'. It is not 'Tameran', nor is it 'Tamarin', nor is it 'Tamarain'. Why must it be so difficult to make the correct pronunciation for my race? Is it a matter of carelessness, or is it like the spelling of 'Mississippi', containing too many constables for you to handle? I am not trying to be mean, but I am simply expressing my concern. It saddens me when I go to see a website dedicated to me, also called 'Fan Sites', that say I am a 'Tameranion' Princess. I am certain you get the point now, Yes?

Oh, and also, I have found many a weird people out there that are grossed out by me and Robin as a couple. Why must people have such a lack of knowledge about true love? The subject of true love should not be a matter of debate, for it is so very obvious. Me and my Robin KISSED in the Tokyo Movie! Why must it be so hard for some to figure out our love?

I have another thing to be known around the fan ships. The kiss in Tokyo between me and Robin should of sunk the ships that are on the 'Robin and Raven' team! Why are the remaining ones trying to alter the kiss with video editing and putting it on the Tube of You? Why is there so much altered to the fact it IS true love between me and Robin?

I am certain you should get my pointing by now. I dearly love my Robin, and that shall not change, and I shall always stand up for what is right! So I must say! Members of the Robrae ships… abandon ships please! We will give you shelter at the Robstar ships! I promise you!

Please, think about it!

_-Starfire-_

* * *

**A/N: **I think she thinks 'shippers' have actual ships D:

**Added message by Raven: **Oh, you think, Captain Obvious? Oops, I just added onto the huge amount of lame character inserts in author's notes that tons of fanfics have already. Oh well. Most things NEED to be characterized by one trait. Seriously, why do you think stereotypes exist. They-

**A/N Add-on:** RAVEN, THIS ISN'T YOUR CHAPTER. :P

* * *

**Message from this author to ****YOU!**

_**Please write a review. It will only take a minute of your time! Here! I'll even give you directions!**_

v--l

v

v

v** There you go!**

* * *


	3. DUDE

(T)(T)(T)(T)

(T)

(T)

(T)

* * *

**To The Fans**

What the Teen Titans want to say to **you**.

* * *

Which chapter are you on? _(The answer is in bold)_

**v**

First Chapter: Raven

Second Chapter: Starfire

**Third Chapter: Beast Boy**

Fourth Chapter: Robin

Fifth Chapter: Cyborg

Sixth Chapter: Closing Statement from All

* * *

**Third Chapter: Beast Boy**

* * *

_Beast Boy writes:_

Hey, dudes and dudets! I'm gonna have to use spell check about a thousand times when writing this, but it's ok, Haha.

First off, I want to write about Terra. Because, really, there's a TON of people out there with couple stuff about me and Terra. I'm not with Terra anymore, ok? It's through. She'll always be in my memories… but she betrayed us. And real love doesn't include betrayal, so, she wasn't the right one for me. Maybe I'll find the right girl soon… who knows

But my point is, I don't love her anymore, so just stop with the pairings guys, it's not right

Oh, and I'm seen a BUNCH of fanfics that DON'T have me and Cyborg pulling pranks around the tower! What's up with that? We ALWAYS pull a prank on each other at least once a week. Oh, and, I see a lot of fics with me acting all different! Like, I'll be too cool, or all jerk, or something! I don't act that way, dudes. I'm a joker, but I don't flirt with A LOT OF PEOPLE. I'm green, and it takes my chances of getting SOME girl's numbers down a lot! You don't need to make me all immature too. Well, actually… go ahead, but don't OVERDo it. I'm a silly guy, it doesn't make me like that Gizmo slob.

Oh, and I'd address the 'BB/Rae' stuffs… but I don't really want to. Plus, Robin told me not to. Uh… Oops

Sorry Robin! I didn't mean to type that part. And no, I'm not backspacing, if you read this. Or deleting and all that stuff. It's totally cool! I just screwed up, and that's… me!

I really did get off topic… but, hey, that's me! Uh…

And why don't they have Mega Monkeys here?! It sucks! The only thing close is Super Monkey Balls, and it's stupid! It's monkeys in balls! It's lame!!

I'm gonna go now though, I just got myself wanting to play it.

Oops, and so I don't disappoint all my adoring fans out there… I'm gonna make up for all the months you haven't seen new episodes of me right here and now!

Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, Dude, dude, DUUUUUUUUUUDE! Yeah, take that cartoon network! I did it! I DUDED you all! Bwahahahahahahahah!

Ok, time for some ape ownage! Watch out Cyborg, I'm coming for YOU!

_-BB-_

* * *

**A/N: **DUDE! Oops, sorry :P

**Raven's addition to this a/n: **Really, I don't want to comment here. I'm just trying to extend the cliché of having a character talking to the author. So, speaking of that… Hi Author!

**A/N**: Go have secks with Beast Boy D: BRB RUNNING!

**Raven's second addition to this a/n: **I hate playing games with all these BB/Rae shippers! GRAH! COME BACK HERE YOU IMMATURE DIPSH-

**The Censors write: **No, bad Raven! Bad Raven!

**Starfire's addition: **She is no longer your pet, Censorship of American Entertainment! You must be taught that forcefully!

**A/N while running: **Wow, Raven chasing me for what I said and Starfire beating up the censors. This would make a good comedy sketc- OW!

**Raven writes: **_THERE_ WE GO. SO, YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY, HM?!

* * *

**Message from this author to ****YOU!**

_**Please write a review. It will only take a minute of your time! Here! I'll even give you directions!**_

v--l

v

v

v** Do it or Raven will turn you into a duck!**


	4. Stop having fun, guys

(T)(T)(T)(T)

(T)

(T)

(T)

* * *

**To The Fans**

What the Teen Titans want to say to **you**.

* * *

Which chapter are you on? _(The answer is in bold)_

**v  
**

First Chapter: Raven

Second Chapter: Starfire

Third Chapter: Beast Boy

**Fourth Chapter: Robin**

Fifth Chapter: Cyborg

Sixth Chapter: Closing Statement from All

* * *

**Fourth Chapter: Robin**

* * *

_Robin writes:_

Hey fans. I'd like to start out with a big announcement…

I'm out of a job because we were cancelled.

Now then, I know many of you might be disappointed by the last chapter, were Beast Boy definitely wasn't serious at all.

But now you've got me to listen to, so expect no jokes.

Now… I've got 7 different things to talk about.

Number 1, Me and Starfire Vs Me and Raven: Listen, there's no intimacy with Raven, so let's leave it at this: If you like making no sense at all, keep supporting me and Raven as a couple. If you have a brain, support me and Starfire as the couple we ARE. Thank you.

Number 2, Hair gel jokes: I'm sorry to have to break this to everyone, but nobody jokes about my hair gel anymore. Nobody. Not even behind my back… or to my side, or in front of me. The jokes stopped right around when we first met Terra back a LONG time ago, so there's no jokes being made about my use of hair gel, okay? So stop writing about it constantly and get real.

Number 3, Me being an insensitive leader: Listen, I know I was really stubborn in Season 1, and whenever I was going after Slade. Really, I don't know how I got so far into catching him… maybe it's the fact I placed completing the mission over everything else in my life. I don't know… but what I do know is, I'm not as sensitive as Starfire, but I'm not blind towards emotion. How do you think I realized something was wrong when Starfire's sister Blackfire visited us? That's because I'm not an insensitive person like people make me out to be.

Number 4: Me being a drill sergeant to my friends: I'm not like that. They train when they need to, on their own schedules. And they all have enough responsibility to know when they need to train, even Beast Boy now that he got into it more. Oh, and we usually also have morning training activities, and those are like friendly competitive games. We all try to get the best finishing times. The only person in my team I had to go drill sergeant on ONCE... was on Beast Boy because of his addiction to Mega Monkeys 3. But that's gone now. Oh, and just the other day, I read a fanfiction from Starfire's point of view, where in the fanfic, she told me she liked perfection over something else, and then, next, in the fanfic, it was some endurance exercise where I put tons of needles in her everywhere, had sandpaper running all over her, and things that would be considered torture. Then in the fic, she gave up and I shook my head at her and walked out while she was crying from the pain… seriously, it may have been an idea of that author's… But I would never, and I mean NEVER do that to her. EVER. I wouldn't be able to FORGIVE myself if I ever hurt her. I would never do anything to hurt her! NEVER! Phew… ok, I just calmed down. But seriously, don't write me like that. I'd never hurt Starfire. Ever. I care about her too much to torture her like that fanfiction had me doing.

Number 5: Batman crossovers: To put it simply, I'm never going back to Gotham City ever again. So crossover stories where we go there aren't realistic. Enough said on that subject.

Number six: Billy Joe and/or Mary Sue join the Teen Titans. And yes, I'm talking about OC's, Outside Characters. It's a custom character put in by the authors for their own satisfaction. Listen, Billy Joe or Mary Sue MAY get a chance to be an Honorary Titan… and that means they get a communicator and they're our allies, and they can call us up if it's a life-endangering emergency. That's the only invitation we'll give out after the incident with Terra. The Teen Titans will always be Me, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg. We're not accepting anyone else in the main group. Nobody. So fanfiction where Billy Joe or Mary Sue make an impressive show defeating Cinderblock and I let ask them join the Teen Titans… aren't realistic.

Number 7: High school fanfiction: Listen, all of us that are from Earth graduated high school already. And of course Raven didn't go to any high school here because she's from another dimension, and Starfire didn't go to any high school because she's from Tamaran. That's not the only thing I have to say about High School fics either. They usually have me as an insensitive self-centered jock/flirter. Why? Cyborg was actually a football player in high school. He should be the jock. Also, 'Garfield Logan' would be the kind of boy getting slammed into lockers, not the kind of boy slamming people into lockers. Maybe he would stand up for someone, but that's it. I'd be the kind of boy that would be intelligent, but still defend myself if need be. Starfire would be the 'girly girl' type, and be able to defend herself some. Raven would be the dark type that doesn't get very social, and Cyborg would be the football player type who also likes competitive video games. That's what it would be like, no exceptions. But even then, High School fics aren't even remotely realistic, because Starfire and Raven would have to be human beings, Cyborg would have to be 100 percent human with no metal or anything, and Beast Boy would have to be stripped of his green skin tone. (Because no matter how you think placing a green high schooler could work out, it won't. Why? Would you even get near a green boy at your school?) So really, High Schools fics… do them for the High School Musical section, not the Teen Titans section.

And also, I suggest that you make a review. I really would hate it if I just wrote all of these points for nothing.

_-Leader of the Teen Titans- Robin_

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah… :P

**Raven**: Hi. I'm obviously just wasting space on your screen.

**A/N: **I had a feeling you would write something here :(

* * *

**Message from this author to ****YOU!  
**

_**Please write a review. It will only take a minute of your time! Here! I'll even give you directions!**_

v--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--l

v

v

v** Do it or Raven will turn you into a donkey! **

(**From Raven**: Let's just go with a duck for now.)

* * *


	5. That metal guy's chapter

(T)(T)(T)(T)

(T)

(T)

(T)

* * *

**To The Fans**

What the Teen Titans want to say to **you**.

* * *

Which chapter are you on? _(The answer is in bold)_

**v**

First Chapter: Raven

Second Chapter: Starfire

Third Chapter: Beast Boy

Fourth Chapter: Robin

**Fifth Chapter: Cyborg**

Sixth Chapter: Closing Statement from All

* * *

**Fifth Chapter: Cyborg**

_Cyborg writes:_

Yo, fans out there. I'm going to make it short and to the point.

I'm not a back-up character. You don't need to ignore me in your fics. I mean, Yeah, you give me a few lines but nothing important. Really, I have a T-Car. And a sonic cannon built in my arm. And I'm capable of saving people. And I can do combo attacks with BB or Robin. So why do I never get to do all those things in people's fics? I mean, come on. I'm not useless.

Oh, and pairings. I'm really the only one that can speak about pairings to the fans without being part of the main conflicting ones. Seriously, think about it. Robin/Raven, Robin/Star, BB/Raven, BB/Terra.

I'm not anywhere in those main ones, so I can tell you straight off the bat.

Robin and Raven are just friends, ok? Seriously, just because they've both got bird names doesn't make them a good pairing. It's like pairing ME with Starfire. Ugh… or pairing BB with her. Just because BB and Star are both.. energetic.. doesn't make them a good pairing, ok?

Terra's long gone. Beast Boy's kinda given up on her too. But… that's only 'cause he got shoved into a nearly bottomless pit by her. They did have a relationship, really. But Beast Boy had more of a crush on Terra. Having a crush is differently from truly loving someone. Believe me… a bunch of you fans have already told me via IM programs that you have/had crushes on Raven. Does that mean you and her are a couple then, guys? Nope. Beast Boy had a crush on Terra. It didn't make them perfect for each other.

Robin and Starfire got it all official in Tokyo, fans. They're a couple now. Sheesh, Rob/Rae fans, let it go. You don't need to battle canon couples. It doesn't make the couple you ship look any better. Oh, and Robin and Starfire are meant for each other. Nuff said.

Beast Boy and Raven. To be honest… I think there's something goin' on between them that's MORE than friendship. I mean, they sorta… uh… I mean… from what I can tell, there's been a few times where it seems that they're more than friends. A few times. So, there's a possibility of them being together, since… well… Rob and Star both had a few times where it seemed that they were more than friends, and then wham, Tokyo came and made them realize it. I'm not guaranteeing Beast Boy and Raven actually… love each other, but I've noticed they kinda have a bond that goes beyond friendship. So… yeah, it's possible they're meant to be together. BUT I'm not saying they WILL be. I'm just sayin' it's more POSSIBLE than impossible. Ok?

And anything like me and Raven or BB/Star or me and Star or Rob/Terra and all that… it's false. If you support these pairings, you're a total incomprehensive retard. Sorry if it hurts your feelings, but you don't know what love is if you support those types of impossible pairings.

Oh, and- AH! That person that knows a lot about Technology is on IM now. Sorry to cut this short, y'all, but I have a techno-expert to consult. (Other than myself, of course)

Cyborg signin' out for this chapter! See y'all at Chapter 6!

Oh, and don't forget to write a review! Peace!

_-Cyborg the amazing-_

* * *

**A/N: **CYBORG** THE AMAZING**

**Raven:** It's not really that funny.

**A/N: **But you don't have a sense of humor.

**BB:** HEY, why did the chicken cross the road?

**Raven: **…

**A/N: **To end up in the roadkill café? :O

**Raven: **Oh God. You HAD to answer it.

**BB: **No…

**BB: **To get away from my jokes!

**Raven: **…

**Raven: **Speaking of which… Bye.

**BB: **WAIT! I saw that!

**A/N: **D:

**A/N: **I didn't, but that's probably because I'm sitting in a computer chair writing this.

**BB: **Dude, she laughed!

**A/N: **Uh… Raven never laughs at you /

**BB: **She did, but it wasn't a HAHAHAHA like a big laugh, it was like a '… ha'

**A/N: **… Who cares?

**BB: **W/e

**A/N: **FANATIC WRITER PRESENTS… A VERY LONG POINTLESS AUTHOR'S NOTES WITH SOME KIND OF RANDOM HINT OF BB/RAE.

**A/N: **SUBMIT TO THE POINTLESS AWESOMENESS.

**Starfire: **Why must they submit to a pointless awesomeness if it is... pointless?

**A/N: **… THIS IS THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, NOT A CHAT WINDOW.

**A/N: **Gah… time to stop typing.

* * *

**Message from this author to ****YOU!**

_**Please write a review. It will only take a minute of your time! Here! I'll even give you directions!**_

v--l

v

v

v** Do it or Raven will give you Starfire's personality for a day!**

v

(_Raven writes:_ What the? I don't even know how to do that. Stop making up things.)


	6. The Sixth Chapter

* * *

(T)(T)(T)(T)

(T)

(T)

(T)

**To The Fans**

* * *

What the Teen Titans want to say to **you**.

* * *

Which chapter are you on? _(The answer is in bold)_

**v**

First Chapter: Raven

Second Chapter: Starfire

Third Chapter: Beast Boy

Fourth Chapter: Robin

Fifth Chapter: Cyborg

**Sixth Chapter: Closing Statement from All**

* * *

**Sixth Chapter: Closing Statement from All**

* * *

_Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg all write:_

_Robin:_ So remember… Never forget us.

_Starfire:_ Never stop fighting for the Sixth Season so you may see more of us!

_Beast Boy:_ Don't ever stop supporting your pairing if you like it that much, but don't attack other people!

_Raven:_ Never neglect writing us like we really are, not OOC.

_Cyborg:_ And don't forget to buy the Season DVDs! If we don't get any new seasons, at least you'll have the old ones if you buy the DVD sets!

_Robin:_ So…

_Starfire:_ We shall unfortunately have to leave you on this chapter, so good luck with the things in your Lifes, and never stop being a good person!

_Beast Boy:_ And remember…

_Raven:_ … Remember the Titans.

_Cyborg:_ BOOYAH!

_Raven: _Okay, seriously, Beast Boy… I still think you got that from the title of a movie…

_Beast Boy:_ Eheh…

_-The Teen Titans-_

* * *

**A/N: **Interesting…

Robin: Hey, Author… one last thing I want to do before we all go back to our own lives.

A/N: What?

Robin: Post these.

_When there's trouble you know who to call..._

_Teen Titans!_

_From their tower, they can see it all..._

_Teen Titans!_

_When there's evil on the attack,_

_You can rest knowing they got your back!_

_'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!_

_With their superpowers they unite... _

_Teen Titans!_

_Never met a villain that they liked... _

_Teen Titans!_

_They've got the bad guys on the run,_

_They never stop 'till the job gets done..._

_'Cuz when the world is losin' all control..._

_Teen Titans GO! _

_Teen Titans GO!_

_If your heart is black you better watch out,_

_You cannot escape the team!_

_When they catch you there won't be any doubt,_

_You've been beaten by the teeeeeen..._

_beaten by the teeeeeeen..._

_T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans! Let's go!_

_T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans! Let's go!_

_T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans! Let's go!_

_T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans! Let's go!_

_Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!_

_One, two, three, four, GO! Teen Titans!_

_Beast Boy: _Goodnight… AMERICA!

A/N: ... Uh... cool?

* * *

**Message from this author to ****YOU!**

_**Please write a review. It will only take a minute of your time! Here! I'll even give you directions!**_

v--l

v

v

v** There you go!**


	7. Leftover Angst

To The Fans

To The Fans

"Fanfiction is either two things. Fan-turmoil or a Fantastic. Which one are you? … Okay, did I read that right? Was it 'either two' or just 'two'? Alright… God. I feel like an idiot making up a quote which NOBODY really cares about, or understands… Why am I here again? Oh, you, Mr. Author. Go screw yourself." – Raven

--

**Chapter 7: Raven's not done!**

**-- **

_Raven writes:_

Well, to my surprise, this FanFic actually surpassed 300 views, unlike I initially thought it would get, at most… so I decided to go ahead and rant about the things I was holding back last time.

Cy/Me… Listen, I don't know where this came from, but still I'm calling 'Woobification'. Oh, and thanks to Tari Silmarwen's review, I have a new word to use now… though, actually, at first, I looked on Urban Diction for the definition, (I should of known better.), and got "Woob" meaning a fat man's underarm. Seriously?

Then I searched around the fan-fic communicator then I found it meant that I get paired with every male member of the piece of fiction I'm in. Well, that sounds about SPOT ON. I mean, why do people treat me like this? I know I'm… Gothy.(I'm aware that isn't a word.), and mysterious, and somehow everyone calls me 'sexy' even though I have no idea how I even begin to look 'sexy'… because usually, big bikini babes are usually the ones to get that kind of feedback… but, why do people turn me into a man's love-slave? And include me in everyone's love triangle? I mean, the only legitimate Love Triangle might be Me/BB/Terra, but that's only is she comes b-… Oh my God. Author, delete this part. NOW. Hit backspace, damn you. Wait, STOP TYPING.

Okay, great. I just made a huge embarrassment of myself. Okay, hopefully everyone thinking I'm just some random Fan's idea of Raven will hide the fact that -… Wait… CAN'T I SPEAK TO MYSELF?

Ugh… okay, next rant… well… it was going to be Beast Boy and me and how and that's extremely unlikely… but I just ruined that, didn't I?

Okay, the next next is… Slash pairings and Slash fics. Listen, just because you're a homosexual or a bisexual doesn't automatically give you the right to make Robin suddenly become a homo, or me suddenly a Lesbian. Same goes for anyone in the Teen Titans. The only exception is Aqualad, because there's been rumors he wasn't… into girls only. Gross, really. But, seriously, to the point… Me and Starfire are not bi or lesbian. Nobody in the female area of the Show is Lesbian. Nobody male (except maybe Aqualad) is gay. So stop making us those ways already just because that's the way you are! Gah… this stuff makes me sick.

Next rant… how people call the older Comics the original 'Us'. I know, this has absolutely _nothing_ to do with the series, but still, it's my rant. Not yours. Anyway… try to look behind the storyline and sex-pumped up images of the Teen Titans that were in those comics and see how much they put Profit and Appeal for giving us respectable images. And, look… for the 'Teen' Titans, we sure didn't have the origins/bodies of Teens. I mean, Starfire looked like a mix between Jessica Biel and Arnold Schwarzenegger with parachute straps and a thong for an outside (And not to mention red hair that's so huge you could mistake it for Bigfoot himself dipped in tomato sauce.). For a while I didn't even have a soul. And then again, near the end, I still didn't have one. And they used me like the soap opera Days of our Lives uses crazy psychopathic killers to screw everything up between two characters. I mean, they actually made some really cheesy scenario where I tried to kill and infect Starfire with 'the seed' on their Wedding Day. (Just because I'm half-demon doesn't make me belong to every demonic cliché in history…) And then they had another scenario where "Raven's 3 brothers" came to attack the Titans and I had to curse them with '1 of the 7 Deadly Sins'. Okay… not only is that incredibly cheesy, way too demonic for me, and obviously appeal-only with the random "Raven has 3 Brothers!" thing… but near the end it actually had a BB/Me hint! I mean, for crying out loud, if you're going to place Canon hints in a story that CHEESY, then you might as well place a Rob/Star hint after they're just survived the Titanic or something! Ugh…

Oh, and worthy of a mention… for a few years in the old Comics, Robin was wearing his green underwear outside his tights like Superman for almost a decade. He then randomly decided to start wearing it on the inside of his tights, and then had Plastic Surgery and Botox. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to make the comic stop using Starfire as their supermodel-body "supposed Teen" Sex Symbol. Well, it was the 1950s and the 1960s. I don't expect much less from Corporate America (and DC Comics) in that era. Oh, and did you know they actually gave Starfire two-ex-husbands and a past as an "Alien Supermodel"? I thought the cover said the "NEW! Teen Titans" not the "STEROID-USING! Adult Titans". Come on…

Okay, finally, next rant…

Oh my God. I'm actually out of rants. Uh-oh.

Well, this chapter had to end sooner or later, I guess. Oh well.

Tough luck.

_-Raven­­-_

--

**A/N**: Woman, you are KILLING me D:

**Raven**: Not yet, anyway. I should though, FOR NOT DELETING WHAT YOU SHOULD OF!

**A/N:** Sorry, but it's my duty as a Partial BB/Rae shipper to expose anything that could hint to you and him being meant for each other :D

**Raven**: I hate you.

**A/N:** Just as much as Beast Boy, I assume :)

**Raven**: You know… I can just come over to your house and send you into Eternal Darkness.

**Raven**: Nobody will know.

**A/N: **Except the readers…

**Raven**: No, because they don't believe this anyway.

**A/N:** Oshi… getting offline now.

**A/N: **Just joking! Me and Raven are fine, right?

**Raven: **Right, I'm all for e-drama. It's required to make these Author's notes even semi-interesting anyway. Well, I need to sleep. Goodnight, Moron-that-doesn't-know-how-to-use-backspace.

**A/N: **You too, Miss I'm-denying-that-I-truly-love-Beast-Boy-and-won't-give-into-him-yet :D

**Raven: **Screw you.


	8. Why So Serious, Star?

**To The Fans**

"Why must I read this line about the mustard? … Eep! Was it recording? Oh, I am sorry… let us retry! Please, redo the recordation process!" – Starfire

* * *

_Starfire writes_:

Greeting, fans! I have come to do more of the ranting! Although I most likely not be able to match up to Raven's rants… I shall do my best!

First of all, I wish to announce that Robin and me have split up.

Just joking! Did that scare you? Hehe, I am sorry! I got a bit carried away just that moment… umm… Oh! And I must once more do the snarking of the Photographic Manipulation videos on the Tube of You that edit me and Robin's kiss into one between Robin and Raven! Remember, it is a privilege for you to see that kiss! A privilege! You may not edit that kiss, for it is disrespectful to all that is us, the Teen Titans! Would you dare edit our footage to make it to where YOU were a part of the team, or edit our footage to where Raven is the 'Emo', or edit our footage to where Terra killed us all? No, I certainly think not, because that is disrespectful! How could you think editing our footage to make Robin and Raven kiss is any better?! Hmph… I would like it better if those who were in favor of Robin and Raven actually being together to, if not change their ways and actually recognize that they are only friends… stop attacking me and Robin as a couple! This is truly sickening! If you cannot be peaceful about something like Love, then there is no hope for this world ever shaping up to be good! How about you all just stop the Shipper Wars right now and stop the… hate! It sickens me! _Hate! is! not! good!_

Ugh… and if you will not do it for _my _sake… will you do it for the sake of the person beside you? … I must ask…

Do you look at the Politics of the United States of America, and look at the Democratic Party supporters going after the Republican Party supporters, or the other way around, and think, "Why are they doing that? Why can they not just get along?"

Well, if you are a shipper attacking another shipper for having a different ship… you are **no different** than the crooked Politicians you look at with so much Disdain! Well, I have a good solution to end all of this!

**Make Love, not War!**

* * *

A/N: Whoa, Starfire got serious :P

Starfire: Yes I did!

A/N: Wait… you're actually here?

Starfire: Yes…

A/N: Wait… the last time you were here, you chased and beat up the censors, right?

Starfire: Erm, no, I typed my latest chapter up above this…

A/N: … I mean in the author's comments

Starfire: Oh! Yes, I am sorry

A/N: Sorry for what?

Starfire: Err… I do not know… for… not being correct?

A/N: Pssh… it's fine

Starfire: Ok…

Starfire: Which ship are you belonging to?

A/N: You mean, as in, couples?

Starfire: Yes…

A/N: Uh… you and Robin. Or, uh, Star/Robin. I'm still trying to debate how to approach this…

Starfire: Yay! So you are not into the Robin/Raven Ships?

A/N: Not at all

Starfire: Yaaay! I would hug you if it were not for this screen!

A/N: Uh… thanks?

Starfire: You are most certainly welcome… Ooo, and for those of you out there who may also be in the supporting of me and Robin together…

Starfire: I hope you are happy to know… I would most certainly hug you too!

Robin: _Psst_… viewers… make sure you have _good_ health insurance and a back doctor if she does

Cyborg: Haha, Yeah! I beat B back!

Beast Boy: No fair! My controller died!

Cyborg: You say that _every time_.

Beast Boy: Ugh…

Raven: I bet the author is going to say something about how we're invading his author's notes.

A/N: PRETTY MUCH

A/N: Uh… well… you all get next chapters. So, who's first?

Beast Boy: Me!

Cyborg: Me!

Robin: … I'll go last then

Raven: So…

Raven: When's the next time I get to rant again?

A/N: Hmm…

Control Freak: Actually… I have something!

A/N: Oh lord… **fat nerd alert!**

Control Freak: With my super-advanced programming skills in C+ and Binary… I've made a program that studies the Titans' every move… and gives me any info about them I want… even… _who they might have a crush on…_wink wink.

A/N: Nightmares… nightmares of fat nerd winking… _nightmaaares_…

Control Freak: … And… then I'll determine their True Loves… by the most advanced behavior-studying system ever!

A/N: … Even Raven?

Control Freak: _Even Raven_

A/N: Deal :D

Raven: NO.

Cyborg: Ooooh, let's see who Raven loves! Boo-ya!

Raven: SHUT UP.

Cyborg: Just kidding, just kidding. Don't hurt a kidder!

Beast Boy: Yeah, don't hurt a kidder!

Raven: Ugh... _sometimes-_

Starfire: Umm... who wants to speak about Kittens?

A/N: Kitten? Robi-poo :O

Starfire: ... Who wants to to talk about Puppies?

Beast Boy: How about... SILKIE!

Raven: This just got really uninteresting.

Raven: Except to all those readers...

Raven: Which shows what Life they must have...

Raven: Not like I can talk though... after all...

Raven: I'm from a _"TV Show"._

Control Freak: This might make a pretty good ep...

Raven: ...

Raven: _What?_

* * *


	9. Jumping the Shark

**To The Fans**

"Nothing will be secret anymore after this chapter! Bwahahahah!" – Control Freak, Expert Fat Nerd

_Control Freak writes_:

Hello, fans of the _Teen Titans_… I come here today to expose your favorite heroes!

First up on my list… their personality profiles! These will have some very… personal… facts about them…

Here we go! Oh, and all the things in parenthesis are my notes.

* * *

-

Robin:

Abilities: Acrobatic Ninja-type moves, Armed Martial Combat, bird-a-rangs, spherical bombs, constrictive nets, holographs, and grappling hooks

Weakness: Absence of any real superpowers (Starfire can also be considered a weakness because if faced a choice between saving her or destroying the Villain he will usually pick her.)

Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Car: R-Cycle

Favorite Song: Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park

In-Team Crush: Yes; Starfire

Personality Summary: Serious, Logical, Decisive, And Determined

-

Starfire:

Abilities: Eye Beams, Star-bolts (Probably a Nickname, real name for them is probably in an alien language.), Flight, Super-Strength.

Weakness: One element… Surprise!

Favorite Color: Pink

Favorite Car: Florknik (Note: I have no idea what this is…)

Favorite Song: I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne (Disgusting…)

In-Team Crush: Yes; Robin

Personality Summary: Nice unless you're an enemy, Brutal if you're endangering her friends. Very girly and happy-go-lucky. Really gets along with almost anyone.

-

Cyborg:

Abilities: Sonic Cannon, Increased Strength, Sonic Analyzer, T-Car(Note: Not sure why this was counted, is easily disabled)

Weakness: The bigger they are, the harder they fall; knock a teammate into Cyborg with enough force and he goes down hard.

Favorite Color: Royal Purple

Favorite Car: T-Car

Favorite Song: All Mighty Boo-Yaa by The Boo-Yaa T.R.I.B.E

In-Team Crush: No

Personality Summary: Strong, Toughened, Sometimes ridiculous in terms of humor

-

Beast Boy:

Abilities: Shape-shifting

Weakness: When not shape-shifted he is extremely weak

Favorite Color: Forest Green

Favorite Car: Moped

Favorite Song: Welcome to the Jungle by Survivor

In-Team Crush: Yes; Raven

Personality Summary: Light-hearted, Extroverted, Comedic, Energetic

-

Raven:

Abilities: Psychokinetis AKA Telekinesis, Mind Reading, Possession, Time Manipulation, Portal Opening and Levitation.

Weakness: If she uses her chant to do something, interrupting her will disrupt her. But if she doesn't use the chant to do something, there is no stopping her… the same doesn't go for the object she's throwing, however.

Favorite Color: Blue

Favorite Car: None

Favorite Song: Breathe Into Me by Red

In-Team Crush: Yes; Beast Boy

Personality Summary: Dark, Introverted, Sarcastic, Monotonic, and Feisty

-

Now, to give the Shippers a reason to ship or not ship certain couples! … Probability Meters for each ship!

Oh… and all of these are how likely it is for them to actually hook up…

-

Robin and Starfire: 100 Percent Likely

Robin and Raven: 16 Percent Likely

Robin and Terra: 1 Percent Likely

Beast Boy and Starfire: 13 Percent Likely

Beast Boy and Terra: 43 Percent Likely

Beast Boy and Raven: 94 Percent Likely (Note: Raven just tried to use Mind Control to where I put a number like 40 or 60 percent… haha)

Cyborg and Starfire: 0 Percent Likely

Cyborg and Raven: 2 Percent Likely

Cyborg and Terra: 2 Percent Likely

Slade and Terra: 23 Percent

Slade and Raven: 0 Percent

Slade and Starfire: 0 Percent

-

Now… for how likely it is for them to stay together for the rest of their lives if they do hook up!

-

Robin and Starfire: 97 Percent

Robin and Raven: 21 Percent

Robin and Terra: 27 Percent

Beast Boy and Starfire: 10 Percent

Beast Boy and Terra: 56 Percent

Beast Boy and Raven: 96 Percent (Note by Control Freak: _**WHAT?**_ ONE LESS THAN ROBIN AND STARFIRE'S? HOW CAN THAT BE?!)

Cyborg and Starfire: 4 Percent Likely

Cyborg and Raven: 13 Percent Likely

Cyborg and Terra: 6 Percent Likely

Slade and Terra: 1 Percent

Slade and Raven: 0 Percent

Slade and Starfire: 0 Percent

-

Ok… well… now for their biggest deepest secrets!

-

Robin's Biggest Secret: He once wanted to have a romantic relationship with Terra. (Note from **THE AUTHOR HIMSELF**: … WTF?!)

Starfire's Biggest Secret: After Robin pretended to be Red X to try and catch Slade, she almost decided to quit the team.

Beast Boy's Biggest Secret: He has wanted to have sex with Raven several times. (Note from **The Author**: I CALL TMI!)

Raven's Biggest Secret: Deep down inside, she loves Beast Boy with all her heart. (Note from **the Author _again_**: Wtf…? Is this even my story anymore?)

Cyborg's Biggest Secret: He has a big crush on Jinx.

Haha! Now THOSE are **big** secrets! Now… to try my new technology… Sorry Author, I have to do this to your story.

_A/N:_ What?! Do what?

… Well… I'm going to make all the Titans inadvertently admit all their biggest secrets!

_A/N:_ Cool

… So, who are you putting for the next chapter?

_A/N:_ Heh… I have the perfect person.

Who?

_A/N:_ … Raven :D

* * *

--

**Author's Notes:**

One word... THIS IS TRULY EPIC! :D

... Wait, that's four :O


	10. Now Over the Shark

To The Fans

"Do I _really_ have to make a quote? … Does it have to be relevant?" – Raven

**Note by the Author**: Thanks to Control Freak, all Titans from here on out will inadvertently reveal their _biggest secrets_.

_Raven writes_:

Okay… I had to make up rants JUST for this occasion. First…

The unlikelihood of me and Beast Boy being together. I mean, seriously, just because I have a _deep deep_ crush on him doesn't make it likely. I mean, it's not like that has anything to do with actually being together. The fact is, I don't like him. I love him, but I don't like him. And for everyone to be saying me and him could be together, EVER, in the show's history, isn't real. I mean, there's no possible way we could even be able to get along. We're too different. I mean… he's not all bad. He's… nice… kind…

…

Wait… what? Okay, I need to go back and read all I just wrote. Something doesn't feel right.

… WHAT?!

… Okay, author, actually type what I SAY next time, not a bunch of me-and-BB bull, okay?

Let me try this again…

Me and Beast Boy will never be together. Ever. Why? Because he's too much of a nice and polite and smooth and charming guy for me. Seriously. He's _way_ too immature… not like I need to repeat myself anyway. I already said that like, what, two sentences ago? But, I can keep on saying it because I know him a lot better than Terra did.

… Wait a second, did I say that right?

…

Okay, Author, seriously, I will find you and rip your heart out if you don't stop doing this _RIGHT NOW!_ TYPE WHAT I SAY.

I. Do. Not. Love. Anyone. Other. Than. B- … TYPE. WHAT. I SAY.

I Do Not Love Beast Boy Less Than Terra Ever Could O-…

…

I just… I just said that… out loud? … W… wh…

… This is over. Forget it.

End of chapter.

Right now.

…

I don't love Beast Boy.

That's final…

And I'll keep saying it. You know why?

I need to make you all believe that so I don't feel awkward around him.

…

That's it, I'm leaving.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

A/N: Whoa… we pwnt Raven :O

Control Freak: Yeah! Now who's next?

A/N: Hmm… I'm starting to feel bad :(

Control Freak: Why?! This is awesome!

A/N: Should we really do this? I mean, come on… I feel like a jerk doing that to Raven.

Control Freak: Ok… how about this…

Control Freak: This is enough. I mean, there's nothing we really need to get from anyone else. I mean, this was priceless right here! Raven being forced to tell the truth about Beast Boy.

A/N: … No bullsit?

Control Freak: None.

A/N: Ok

Control Freak: But… let is be known…

Control Freak: All BB Rae Shippers now… MUST GIVE ME CREDIT FOR REALIZING THEIR PAIRING!

A/N: Oh lord… how did I not see this coming :-/

Control Freak: Or… I can just destroy Raven's love for Beast Boy, and then we'll all be done!

Raven: NO.

A/N: Holy Batman. Raven iz chargin' her lazor!

Raven: Quit with the Internet MeMe's, alright?

A/N: O…k…

Raven: I'm only doing this because no-one is around that could witness this.

A/N: Uh… my readers?

Raven: Screw them.

A/N: Oh Gee thanks…

Raven: Control Freak… you won't take it away from me.

Control Freak: … Take what away?

Raven: … My love for Beast Boy.

A/N: OH GAWD HOW UNEXPECTED!

Raven: Shut up.

A/N: Sorry :(

Raven: Control Freak… you won't take that love away from me. Ever.

Raven: If you do, it'll be the last thing you ever do.

Control Freak: …

Control Freak: Ok, you win! Go have cyber-sex with Beast Boy or something! Gah, you're not real anyway! You're a cartoon!

Raven: … And _you_ can talk?

Control Freak: … Ok

* * *

forget it, I'm out of here!

Raven: Good.

Raven: … Sorry about that, author.

A/N: … First… you're… openly confessing that you love Beast Boy… and now… you're apologizing to me, someone that nobody really gives a William Shatner about?

Raven: … Pretty much.

A/N: … Am I making you OOC or something?

Raven: … I'm not OOC.

A/N: … Sure seems like it… oh well. Go have phun with Beast Boy D:

Raven: … Okay, screw you.

Raven: If you tell ANYONE, anyone about what just happened here tonight… I'll be looking in at your Nascar themed bedroom with red eyes and a craving for blood.

Raven: Got it?

A/N: G-got it… :(

Raven: Good… Bye.

Raven: Oh, and readers… This never happened.

A/N: Oooo, Men-in-Black-the-Movie style brainwashing…

Raven: Uh… no… just words.

A/N: Oh… lame-o.

A/N: Oh... and also... now that everyone knows... YES I HAVE A NASCAR-THEMED BEDROOM... BECAUSE... I ARE REDNECK! :(


	11. This Story's Downhill Fall

* * *

--

**To The Fans**

"I'm not done yet! Mwuahahahah!" – Control Freak, Expert Fat Nerd

_Control Freak_ _writes_:

I'm not done yet! I've got more!

Now, since I was skeptical about Raven and Beast Boy having a 97 Percent chance of staying together for the rest of their lives, and a 94 percent chance of hooking up… I recalculated. And then, I went further… chances of getting married, having kids, how many they might have and… basically… I got carried away… and I don't care! Haha!

-

The chances of them getting Married:

-

Robin and Starfire: 98 Percent Likely

Robin and Terra: 15 Percent Likely

Robin and Raven: 1 Percent Likely

Beast Boy and Terra: 67 Percent Likely

Beast Boy and Starfire: 0 Percent Likely

Beast Boy and Raven: 96 Percent Likely (Note by Control Freak: Wow… now I think all those BB-Rae shippers actually chose the right one!)

Cyborg and Starfire: 0 Percent Likely

Cyborg and Raven: 0 Percent Likely

Cyborg and Terra: 0 Percent Likely

-

… Now… to determine their Honeymoon songs!

-

Robin and Starfire: Every Time We Touch by Cascada

Beast Boy and Raven: What Is Love by Haddaway (Note by Mr Author: Wait… 'What Is love'? The Internet meme? :O … 'WHAT IS LOVE? BABY DON'T HURT ME…' xD)

-

… Now… for the chance of them having kids! (Note by the Author: Oh Lord)

-

Robin and Starfire: 91 Percent

Beast Boy and Terra: 45 Percent

Beast Boy and Raven: 100 Percent

-

… ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT?! (Note from the Author: Wtf…? … Ok, go to the number of kids next! :D)

Pff… ok, the chances of how many kids they'd have

-

Robin and Starfire:

Only 1 Kid: 90 Percent Likely

2 Kids: 87 Percent Likely

3 Kids: 73 Percent Likely

4 Kids: 34 Percent Likely

-

Beast Boy and Raven:

Only 1 Kid: 99 Percent Likely

2 Kids: 67 Percent Likely

3 Kids: 30 Percent Likely

4 Kids: 12 Percent Likely

-

… Hmm… now this getting interesting! … Now for the heartbreak factor… possibility of divorce!

-

Robin and Starfire: 14 Percent Likely (Note by the author: Gah… even 14 is sorta sad :-/ )

Beast Boy and Raven: 23 Percent Likely

-

Hm… now for the factor… of tragedy!

-

Robin dies on Starfire: 10 Percent Likely

Starfire dies on Robin: 22 Percent Likely

Beast Boy dies on Raven: 30 Percent likely

Raven dies on Beast Boy: 28 Percent likely

-

And now…

(**Author COMMANDZ:** GET BACK ON THE POSITIVE SUBJECT!)

Ok ok ok… next is… hmm… well, Author… you asked for it!

How sexually active they will be! Hahahaha. You asked for something positive!

-

Robin and Starfire: 85 Percent

Beast Boy and Raven: 93 Percent

-

(Author says: Uh… ok, seriously, BUT SOME OTHER PAIRINGS T- wait… actually, seeing how sexually active Cyborg and Terra could possibly be would make me even more sick… just Nevermind)

**Haha…**

**-  
**

Cyborg and Terra: 33 Percent

-

(Author: ……………………………)

Next up… **Gah**, **what**?! … Work, you stupid computer! … Uh oh, _that's not good._

Gotta run, it's about to explode! _Wait, wait! I need to grab the transcripts!_

_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_

_A/N: _What?!

Control Freak: I NEED TO GET THE DATA!

Control Freak: YES! NOW I HAVE ALL THE DATA I NEED TO COMPLETELY UNVEAL ALL THE TITANS SECRETS TO ANYONE THAT WANTS TO BID ON IT ON EBAY!

_A/N:_ :O

_A/N:_ In reality, or cartoon-ville?

Control Freak: … Uh… not reality

_A/N: _Darn… :(

Control Freak: Why are you complaining? You got it all in 2 chapters!

_A/N:_ True… but wait… Wait! So… BB/Rae is actually true? :O

Control Freak: I PUT THE CHANCES, AND THE CHANCES ARE HIGH. NO GUARANTEES- SHIT, IT'S ABOUT TO ASPLODE! GOT TO GO! CHOW!

_A/N: _… Chow?

_A/N:_ … I'm not even going to ask…

_A/N: _... Oh hi readers! Are you as in the dark as me? :O


	12. Ravens Shortest Chapter EVAR

**To the Fans**

"Woo… let's see what popular stuff the Teen Titans like!" – Fanatic Wr1t3r,** Really Wanted To Have His Own Subtitle**

* * *

_Raven writes_:

Well, since finding out why I suddenly couldn't stop talking like a BB-Rae Shipper was controlling my every word was because the Author let Control Freak use me like a puppet to get BB-Rae shippers to be all excited over their pairing... I put this off as late as I could. Oh, and everything said in the past 2 chapters is fake. Wrong. It's just Control Freak trying to hype up a nonexi-… Well… I won't go far as to say that…

… Okay, on with the actual subject. The author wants us to give a list of what we've seen lately, or our favorite things… or something.

Alright… first... lately, I've seen a lot of JibJab. As in, the site that does all those Political Sing-a-longs. I mean… they're catchy, and slightly amusing. Also, going around on the Rob/Rae vids out there on YouTube making nasty comments to the creators about how unlikely it is. It's hilarious sometimes because they start giving me reasons that me and Robin might ultimately end up together, not knowing who they're actually talking to.

Oh, and I tried role-playing as myself too. I didn't like it, because all the Role-players didn't act like the rest of the team at all. Then again, role-playing myself is all-in-all pointless.

I also signed up for the 'BB-Rae' shrine, Opposite Attraction. Just because… uh… I found it interesting. I also watched a few clips of Keith Olbermann and ended up laughing… and let me tell you, it takes a lot of amusement to make me laugh out loud. Also, Starfire send me some corny Raven-tribute which I gave a good review just because I don't want to 'let down my fans', so to speak.

Oh, and I got the High School Musical 3 song is stuck in my head, and I want to just go out and stab the person who came up with it… Nah, not really. It's just annoying.

Oh, and also, I have to go to bed because being a Superhero doesn't come with coffee... at least not when Cyborg and Robin whore ALL OF IT.

Oh, and I watched the Music Video for Nickelback's song 'Rockstar'. I couldn't get halfway through it because of all the lame Hollywood appearances in it with them trying to lip synch and failing miserably and- DAMN YOU HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL FOR GETTING THIS SONG _STUCK IN MY HEAD_.

… Okay, goodnight everyone. Oh, and I'll make a longer and more thought out chapter tomorrow. Promise.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_A/N_: Interesting… not as much Gothic stuff in there as I expected from Raven D:

Raven: I listened to Three Days Grace's song 'Never Too Late' a few hours ago. Is that good enough?

_A/N: _I guess… anyway, Night then :D

Raven: Night.


	13. Starfire likes stuff

**To the Fans**

"Greetings, people of the fan-fiction world! I am… making up a corny line! Yaaay!" Starfire, Teen Titan

* * *

_Starfire writes_:

Yay! We were asked by the Author to list some of our favorite things, and I must say, I am most definitely thrilled! First of all, my all time favorite singer is Avril Lavigne!

Ooooo, and I also like Hilary Duff's song Fly, and 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield, and the song 'Ever Ever After' by Carrie Underwood, which was used in the movie 'Enchanted' which was very nice and I loved it! And, err, and I like… err… the Tube of You, and the American On-Line… I go to their web site a lot… and I also like the History Channel for all the interesting documentations, and I also like chatting! Almost all of my free time is devoted to my favorite messenger… MSN Messenger! It is so customizable and I can just chat almost all day except for when duty calls and I must go and kick the butt of the villains and bad people out in the world that do not like to be good! Phew… Oh! And I also enjoy the speakings of Fans of our series, and the fan videos littered around the Tube of You and the Goggle Videos! I also like to go and see the fan site 'Unbrindled Joy' to see how many people world-wide like me! And also, I enjoy going to Titans-Go dot Net to see the 'Transcripts' of episodes and then remember how they were! And my favorite all-time video on the Tube of You is the one entitled 'Robin and Starfire: The Real Kiss' but I am guessing you can guess why because of the fact it was when I truly kissed Robin in Tokyo which was also my favorite all-time thing to happen in my Life so far! ….. Phew… … Let me catch me breath please… er… phew… Umm… I think that is enough for now!

I wish all of you Fans the biggest joys and that they come soon!

Ooooo, and I also want to respond to… some of your reviews! Yaay!

To TeenTitansFreakFanForEver… I must say I am delighted that you enjoy the series so much, and I am glad you can enjoy such chapters with such enthusiasm!

To K-Jes Star… I wish for you to know that I myself am not frustrated with your off-beat story entitled 'Excellence'! It is your idea, and your creation! If the story's plot originated from angst directed towards your biological Father, I understand entirely! After all, what would a story be without some kind of ispiration? Boring! So, I am glad you could write such a short piece of work. I agree with Robin that it was not realistic and that he would never use acupuncture to torture me, but I also understand that it was your story and the reasoning behind it! Please, do not feel bad just because you wrote some thing like that…

To Fears Unspoken… I am happy you have reviewed so much and have such positive input on the story… and I am also overjoyed that you have an obsession with our show, because as long as it is not an obsession with pornography, drugs, alcoholic beverages… it is a healthy obsession! So… I thank you for being so ultimately involved with our series!

To Tari Silmarwen… you are a nearly endless supply of valuable information! Thank you for so many interesting things, and your happiness in your reviews!

To Dancing-StarFrenzy… first of all, I most definitely think your name is cute! Hehe… oh, and I am glad you like this story so much… I am certainly sorry if the laughing you have experienced has hurt your throat… but I am none-the-less joyous that you find this story so positively enjoyable!

To Aggressor… thank you for all of your reviews, and I am glad you enjoyed this story!

To Green Gallant… thank you for your review, and I am glad you enjoyed the endless rantings of the first 5 chapters!

To Dawnmist 11… I am glad that you enjoyed my chapter so much! And yes, we shall sink the Rob/Rae ships… together!

And finally, to chittychittybangbang16… I am glad you like this story, and I am happy you were the first review! And also, I agree with you on the subject of our cancellation… it is not nice and they did not replace us with good cartoons… which I feel is disrespectful! Also, I feel it is even more disrespectful that the Director and Staff producing the series were going for 8 Seasons!! I might of even gotten a **Season Arc **too! That is **not nice**!

Well, I hope you ALL enjoyed this chapter, and I wish you all very happy blessings and a very happiness-filled Life! Hugs for all of you! Yay!

XXxXxXxXx

See, tons of hugs for all! Wheeeeee!

-_S_t_ar_f_ire_¸Teen Titans, Happy person too! _­-

* * *

  
_

**Author's Notes**:

_A/N_: Hmm… I wonder if a Teen Titan will still respond to me here…

Beast Boy: You bet!

_A/N_: This is new :D

Beast Boy: Yeah

_A/N_: So… how are things?

Beast Boy: Sweet

_A/N_: Cool…

_A/N_: Hmm… talk about Mega Monkeys :D

Beast Boy: Huh?

_A/N_: … Come on! Tell a joke! :D

Beast Boy: Dude, awesome! Finally someone that wants to hear a joke!

_A/N_: Har, you said dude

Beast Boy: I always say dude, dude!

_A/N_: Rofl

_A/N_: And Raven doesn't think you're funny? D:

Beast Boy: Yeah… she doesn't.

_A/N_: Why not? You're pretty amusing.

Beast Boy: Uh… well… I dunno.

Fanatic Wr1t3r: What the?? I didn't type that!

Beast Boy: Huh? Then who did?

Fanatic Wr1t3r: I dunno… wait a sec… who's the only one that punctuates?

Beast Boy: … Raven!

Fanatic Wr1t3r: Beast Boy… that means Raven just called you 'pretty amusing' under my alias D:

Raven: No I didn't.

Fanatic Wr1t3r: Lies!

Raven: I don't steal people's aliases.

Cyborg: Lies! I stood here and watched you do it!

Raven: What?! …

Cyborg: Haha, just kiddin'. I watched through the security cameras.

Raven: …

Cyborg: Ha, I saw you slide that picture of Beast Boy behind your screen!

Raven: SHUT UP.

Fanatic Wr1t3r: Wow, Cyborg… way to feed to BB-Rae shippahs :D

Cyborg: Boo-yah!

Raven: WILL YOU JUST _SHUT UP ALREADY?_

Fanatic Wr1t3r: sure… I'll stop typing :D

Raven: Good.


	14. An Extra Bit Of Raven

To The Fans

"I hate Republicans."– **Raven**, Teen Titan

"Yes, that was random." – **Raven**, Teen Titan

* * *

_Raven writes_:

Well, I was going to type a big long thing of what I like and don't like… but I decided to do something way less time consuming. My current playlist. Pretty simple, right?

Okay… first up… 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace.

And… uh… I'll just put it like this.

1, Never Too Late by Three Days Grace

2, Blood Brothers by Papa Roach

3, Hero of the Day by Metallica

4, Lonely Day by System of a Down

5, Mad World by Gary Jules… sometimes I skip this one.

6, Wake me up when September Ends by Green Day

7, Savin' Me by Nickelback … What? It's a good song.

And finally, a song that probably nobody's ever heard of.

8, Heroes by Shinedown.

See? Told you.

Oh, and I have others in my library that are more… uh… me…ish… but this is my current playlist, so…

Alright, now I have things to do. Bye.

(Bitter remark here.)

_Raven_ –

* * *

**A/N: **TEEN TITAN… TALK!

Starfire: Erm…

A/N: … You :O

Starfire: Yes?

A/N: Uh… talk in Tamaran.

Starfire: Err… must I?

A/N: Yup :P

Starfire: Erm… I must go now!

A/N: … :O U IZ SUSPICOUS

Starfire: I do not wish to speak the language of my people for now, so please give me that right

A/N: … Wtf?

Starfire: … Ok, fine, I shall! Good night, and happy shnorvlaks… you… Chlorbag!

A/N: … What the? Did Starfire go OOC on me?

Raven: No… you haven't heard?

A/N: What?

Raven: Her planet… uh… Hmm… how to put this…

Raven: Isn't real anymore.

A/N: … What?

Raven: Why do you think we're here?

A/N: … Because I'm writing a fic? :D

Raven: … Because… we have nowhere else to go. Bye now.

-

A/N: And about 3 minutes later… when I finally get to where I want to write something…

**WTF?!?!?!?!??**


	15. And the Narrator gets owned

**To The Fans: The Final Chapter**

**

* * *

  
**

"We're in the final stages now. Author… if you want to back out now, we understand. But… if you release this chapter to the public… then you'll be in with something you may not be able to get out of. You do understand that, _don't you_…?" **Robin**, Teen Titan

* * *

**Fanatic Wr1t3r:** I don't get it. This is a STORY. A story about what I would imagine the Titans RANTING about. This never was supposed to have any weird spooky endings, and was mainly humor! How can there be final stages? How can there be a part of the storyline that I didn't know about IF I MADE THIS TO BEGIN WITH?

Raven: You didn't plan on this, did you? Well, sorry author… the second you put this out on the website, you'll be in something you didn't plan on, and there's nothing you can do about it.

**Fanatic Wr1t3r:** And who says I will? Hm? I'm just a teen with a vivid and sometimes crazy imagination! There's no way this will in any way affect my real life what-so-ever. That's why they call it FICTION!

Raven: You want to know who says you will?

**Fanatic Wr1t3r:** Yeah.

Control Freak: … ME! Hahahahahahaha. I'll make sure to publish for you. Bye-bye, author.

**Fanatic Wr1t3r:** WHAT?!?… You're not rea


	16. The Narrator is Being Tortured? Yay

HELP ME!


End file.
